An existing Type C connector comprises an insulation boy, a plurality of upper-row terminals and a plurality of lower-row terminals assembled to the insulation body, a shielding plate located between the lower-row terminals and the upper-row terminals, and a shell surrounding the periphery of the insulation body. The upper-row terminals include upper-row grounding terminals, upper-row signal terminals and upper-row power terminals. The lower-row terminals include lower-row grounding terminals, lower-row signal terminals and lower-row power terminals. The shielding plate is located between the upper-row terminals and the lower-row terminals to prevent the electromagnetic interference between the upper-row terminals and the lower-row terminals and enhance a high-frequency transmission of the connector. However, the existing Type C connector still has a serious crosstalk problem in a process of transmitting data, thereby affecting the transmission speed of data. When the existing Type C connector is manufactured, an upper body is insert-molded onto the upper-row terminals, a lower body is insert-molded onto the lower-row terminals, and then the upper-row terminals and the lower-row terminals are fixed with the shielding plate. The assembly process is complicated, and the cost is increased.
On account of this, it is certainly necessary to provide an improved electrical connector, to overcome the defects existing in the prior art.